Just Friends
by wingsgirl1313
Summary: A songfic to the Jonas Brother's Just Friends.  Fang wants to be more that best friends with Max.  Does she feel the same way?  Oneshot.  Rating to be safe.


**Just Friends**

**AN: This little idea came to me while I was bored waiting for the 3:15 bell to ring at my school, so yeah….ranting now. In this story the Flock never left Anne because she never betrayed them. Its two years later. For those of you who are too lazy to do the math, that makes Max, Fang, and Iggy sixteen, Nudge thirteen, the Gasman ten, and Angel eight. On with the Faxness!**

**Disclaimer: Pouts Fine I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. Or the song "Just Friends" which belongs to the Jonas Brothers. Are you happy now?**

**Fang POV**

**There she goes again.**

**The girl I'm in love with.**

I looked up as I heard somebody enter my room. I immediately relaxed—or relax as much as I ever do—when I saw that it was Max.

"Hey," she said smiling. I smiled back at her, and her grin widened even more. I know it still surprises her when I smile, but around her I can't control my emotions as much as I normally can. She sat next to me and for a while we watched the TV that was in my room together. The Flock and Anne were all asleep, so we kept our voices down.

"Where'd you go?" I asked her. I didn't remember her being at dinner. "Were you out with Sam again?" I could barely keep my voice even. I was insanely jealous of Sam, as I knew Max had been with Lisa. I broke up with Lisa about a year ago, and I never got together with anyone else.

I never did because the girl that I love was sitting next to me.

**It's cool we're just friends.**

"Actually, yeah, I was with Sam," her voice was quiet. She looked upset, but not overly so.

My fists clenched. "Max, what's wrong? Did he hurt you? Because if he did, he's not gonna live to turn seventeen…" I let my threat trail off.

"No, he didn't hurt me, but I hurt him. I broke up with him." I hated myself for being so insanely happy. The love of my life was sitting there, close to tears, and the only emotions I felt were elation and hope. I was a seriously screwed up dude.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. "It's okay, Max, it's gonna be okay. I just held her as she cried. When the flood of tears stopped I asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. I'm not even that upset about the break up. It's just that he's so nice. I didn't want to hurt him, but I just didn't feel in love with him anymore. I'm sorry. You're shirt's all wet."

I only shrugged. But we knew each other so well that she knew what I said.

"Yes, Fang, it is a big deal. You're my best friend, and you're always there for me," she said with a smile. The words best friends cut me like a knife. I wanted to be more than "best friends."

**We walk the halls at school**

**We know it's casual**

**It's cool, we're just…**

Max and I walked as quickly as we could to our history class. Nudge fixed it so that Iggy's, Max's, and my schedules all matched. Iggy had chosen to walk with his new girlfriend, Heather. Whoever decided that geometry and history had to be at opposite sides of the school was absolutely insane.

I saw Lisa up ahead. I frowned because she was flirting with some guy. I wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the guy.

"I guess I didn't hurt him as much as I thought," commented Max dryly. We stopped and watched as Sam put his arm around Lisa and they stepped into a room together.

It was a broom closet.

"Sure hope the janitor doesn't walk in on them," I muttered. Max laughed out loud, and I smiled. Of course the bell had to ring and ruin that perfect moment.

"Ah, crap. C'mon F-Nick." I almost smiled at how she still couldn't get used to calling me Nick.

**I don't want to lead you on**

**No**

**But the truth is I've grown fond**

**Yeah**

"When are you going to tell her, man?" Iggy whispered as we listened to Mrs. Bennett droned on about how this chemical reacts with this chemical in chemisty…blah blah blah.

"Can't talk. Notes." I know. Pathetic excuse.

"Nick, you can't deny it any longer. It's obvious to everyone but her." I looked up at Max who was watching the blackboard with glazed over eyes two rows down from me.

"Jeff, just because you can build a super-bomb and don't need to listen to this stuff…"

"Nick! Jeff! Do you need to tell the whole class about your little conversation?" Mrs. Bennett snapped.

Iggy's face suddenly lit up. "Well, actually, Mrs. Bennett--"

"Nothing." I said interrupting him.

"Then I suggest you leave this conversation until after class."

Max's eyes asked me to tell her. "Later" I mouthed. She frowned but turned to the front anyway.

How was I going to tell her?

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love, just you and me.**

'**Till the end of time**

'**Till I'm on her mind**

"Hey, Nick!" Angel said as she beamed up at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Ariel, what is it?" We were back at home, but Anne was doing a crossword puzzle in the next room, so we had to be careful.

"You don't have to worry about telling her. Just do it," she said sweetly. She skipped out of the room calling to Total. I just sat there, completely and utterly stunned.

"Oooh! Do you like a new girl? Well that's a shame. Because you and Max are so meant for each other, or did Ang—I mean Ariel—mean Max? Huh, did she? Because that would be so cool. You guys have always taken care of all of us together and been like a mom and dad to us, so if you got together that would really make you our mom and dad—"

"Tiffany-Krystal! Shut up!" I practically shouted. I left the room practically shaking with anger. If I had been any worse at controlling my emotions I would have stomped.

**It'll happen**

Even though I had gotten angry at her, I knew Nudge was right. Max and I were made for each other. Iggy knew it. Angel knew it from reading my mind. Nudge in her own special way knew it.

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I just keep on dreaming**

**But it's cool 'cause we're just friends**

In school the next day, I spent the entire free period daydreaming in the library. I probably should have updated the blog, but the back of Max's head bent over a book at the table in front of me was a huge distraction. I just stared at her blonde hair and dreamed about what it would be like one day when we were grown up and married. I know, corny.

Why did she have to think of me as her best friend?

**Small talk on IM**

**Just four more sentences**

**It's cool we're just friends**

**Midnightwings**: Hey Max.

**Supergirl: **Hey Fang.

**Supergirl: **You don't usually use free period to IM, what's up?

Okay, so I don't usually IM, sue me. But Max is the only one I ever talk to anyway. She's the only one I can show my real emotions around.

**Midnightwings: **Oh, it's nothing. I'm bored.

**Supergirl: **It's high school, Fang. Deal.

**Midnightwings: **Whatever. Bell's in two minutes. Bye

**Supergirl: **Bye….

**If I had my way**

**We'd talk and talk all day**

**Yeah**

Ugh. I should have talked to her earlier. I know I don't usually talk, but that's because there's not usually anything to say. With Max everything comes so freely.

All the sudden, something hit the back of my head. Hard

"Hurry up. That was the bell in case you didn't notice," I looked up at Max who was tapping her fingers impatiently on her thigh.

"Well?" she asked flipping her hair back.

"Max, I…"

"We have to go! Move it!" Just my luck. The one day that I get up the courage to tell her that I like her, she decides she likes to be punctual.

**Max POV**

**Everyone knows its meant to be**

**Falling in love, just you and me**

'**Till the end of time**

'**Till I'm on her mind.**

**It'll happen.**

What is up with Fang lately? He seems to want to talk. It's not like him. Either it's really important, or he's hiding something. It may be both.

Right after the bell rang I had the feeling that Fang was going to say something important. I think he may like me. I really hope he does. Because I might just like him back.

**Fang POV**

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I just keep on dreaming**

**But it's cool 'cause we're just friends**

"Max?" We were doing our homework together in Max's bedroom. Iggy was on a date with Heather, and Anne had taken Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel out to see some movie.

"Yeah, Fang?" She looked nervous. Why was she nervous? Did she have to say how she felt?

"Want to go flying?" I asked, stretching out my wings a little bit. Hers were already half unfolded because she doesn't like to keep them in.

She smiled. "Race you!" she shouted as she jumped out of the already open window.

"That's not fair!" I panted when I had finally caught up—fifty miles away.

"Let's take a breather," I continued and pointed down at a small grove of trees a few thousand feet beneath us. I pulled into a steep dive, and she followed.

Once we had landed I got a fire going. As we bent over the fire in the chilly night air, Max suddenly laughed. My eyes asked her what was so funny.

"This is just like old times. I mean, if we added the Flock, I might just think that we were running from Erasers." I laughed too.

Once the gales of laughter had subsided, I took a deep breath. And another one. And another one. This was it. I either got the girl of my dreams, or ruined the best friendship of my life. No pressure.

"Max? I have something to say, and it's important, so hear me out." She looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care. "Max, I-I think I love you. No, I know I love you. You're the only girl that I ever could love. And I know it's weird, and sudden, and we're supposed to be brother and sister here, but I don't care. I love you, and that's all that matters."

She just stared at me.

"Max? Are you alright?"

She continued to stare.

"If you could, just say something…" She didn't need to, because at that moment, she leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her right back, and just to make the moment more perfect, the clouds moved away, and the moon shone through.

When we finally broke away, all she said was, "I love you, too."

**Five Years Later**

**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile  
Cause now we're more than friends**

Oh, no. This was the day. I fidgeted as Iggy followed my movements with blind eyes.

"Dude, relax. It's _Max._"

"I know. But in less than an hour, I'll be married to her!"

"And that's a bad thing….."

"No! I love her, she loves me, but did Angel have to use her mind control to make us plan a big wedding! I mean, look at me! I'm in a tux!"

"Fang. Point one: I can't look at you. I'm blind remember. Point two: You'll be fine. Max probably already murdered Angel for making her wear a dress anyway. Everything's going to be okay. You just have to relax."

Just then a butler poked his head in the room. "Sir, the wedding is going to begin shortly. You must go take your place at the alter." He smiled, obviously noticing the peculiar shade of green I turned.

Five minutes later I took my place. Okay, this wasn't as bad as I thought. We had eventually let Anne in on our "secret" so everyone here knew our secret. Even Ella and Dr. Martinez had flown in from Arizona.

The organist began to play, and Max began to walk down the aisle unaided by anybody. My breath caught in my throat as I drank in the sight of her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Angel had evidently used her powers to make Max wear that dress. It was simple, but still beautiful.

I said my vows in a daze. Max had the same I-can't-believe-this-finally-happening look on her face that I had.

"I do," Max whispered.

"I do," I said just as breathlessly.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher smiling.

We kissed as everyone applauded.

This was how life was supposed to be.


End file.
